Draft: Smash Fighters Z: Power of Z
Note: The content of this page is considered deconfirmed. Smash Fighters Z: Power of Z is a proposed Flash fighting game based on Smash Fighters Z. It incorporates characters from the Mecha Sonic, Marx, Magolor, Bowser, Fawful, Void and Haltmann Sagas, as well as characters from the first six movies, in addition to three extra characters. Gameplay The objective of the game is to defeat opponents by knocking them out of the stage, akin to the Super Smash Bros. series. Players and opponents take damage through percentage, and the higher the percentage of damage, the easier it is to knock them out. Players can take part in "Knock-Out Battles", where they must knock opponents out of the arena in a set amount of time, with the most knock-outs winning the match, or "Stock Battles", where you have a set amount of lives and the last person standing wins. Each playable character has what is known as a "Z Power", which can be used after their "Z Gauge", found in the HUD beneath their health meters, is filled. These abilities are similar to Final Smashes. Collecting a Smash Ball will automatically fill the Z Gauge up. Unlockables will be used in the game, and have different ways of unlocking. After unlocked, characters and stages will have special codes that can be used when the game is next played. Controls Modes Classic Classic Mode is where you must complete ten matches, one after the other. Most of these matches are battles against one to three opponents in either "free for all" or "CPU vs player mathces", two matches involve target hunting, one involves a fight against a random boss found in the game. The final round is against Star Dream. Story For more information, see Plot. Story Mode features a set of custom story modes for certain characters: Plot The timeline has been distorted by the nefarious Star Dream, and now heroes and villains from across time seek to do battle with one another to come out on top. *'Mario Story' - *'Sonic Story' - *'Kirby Story' - *'Luigi Story' - *'Shadow Story' - *'Meta Knight Story' - *'Mecha Sonic Story' - *'Bowser Story' - *'Fawful Story' - *'Metal General Story' - Playable Characters Characters are determined by their skill sets. There are five character classes altogether; All Round, Speed, Heavy, Flying and Ranged. All Round Fighters All Round fighters are standard fighters. Speed Fighters Speed fighters are fighters who are faster than average. They are harder to control due to their speed. Heavy Fighters Heavy fighters are fighters who are larger and considerable heavy than normal, meaning they are slower. Flying Fighters Flying fighters are fighters who are capable of flight, and can remain in the air longer. Ranged Fighters Ranged fighters are fighters who use energy blasts and weapon-based attacks from a distance. List of Fighters Character Transformations Using the Z button while holding the S button (L and Down buttons for Player 2), a certain few characters can utilise transformed states. This alters their moveset somewhat, including their Z Power. They must require a full Z Gauge to use them however. Bosses *Mega Titan *Bonetail *King Boo *Chuckoroks *King Croacus *Skullord *Necrodeus *Fawful Bros. *Hag 1 *Tatanga's Killer Frog *Roboticised Golden Queen *Nightmare *Holo-Defense API *Executive Suit Haltmann *Star Dream Soul OS Category:Non-Canon